


Sunkissed

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy gets up early because he likes to watch





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this isn't porn lmao just an idea I came up with when I was rewatching some arcs

Luffy was not normally one for getting up early. He was up when he was up but he normally was not up with the dawn unless something exciting was happening. He was not usually on the deck before the sun touched and covered the deck. He was a late sleeper and he was fine with that.

Usually the food was not ready by the time dawn came. Even back in the past when he had to get his own food he rose just after the sun came up. he did his own night raiding and stuffed himself but unless something was happening he tended to sleep in.

That was all the past however. Now he had a reason to rise early. He could and would nap later when the chance came. Mornings was breakfast and all but something just as delicious came in the morning. His hat was on him as he climbed out the hammock carefully.

The others were still sleeping and there was no doubt to why. Outside the windows showed the dark blue of early morning. The sun had not risen as yet. Luffy was fine with that. He walked past the beds of the others even as he noted the one empty one.

He was careful with the door even though Franky had fixed it already and had done it hundreds of times. This was a time he did not want to be interrupted. It was important to him this moment before the sun rose. Not only was food being cooked, food being prepared. That was not all of it.

Morning was different for all of his crew. They would train, read play or water their plants but where Nami’s orange trees would be a sight he only saw on the morning. He almost tripped over his sandals with his eagerness and he had to slow his steps forcefully and calm his breathing. There would be no rushing.

There was no need for rush. Patience gave the best results and if he was careful enough he could watch all he wanted.

The wind was a light cool breeze on deck. Nothing to warm it as it blew around. Luffy looked up at the watch tower and saw Brook’s hair but he said nothing. The watch was very important but right now he had something on his mind. Besides Brook knew where Luffy was going.

To the back of the ship where Nami’s oranges were. Where on the deck someone was getting their morning started before they were confined to the kitchen for the rest of the day. It was something private but yet not. Maybe it was nothing at all but Luffy could not help watching and he could not help wanting.

He was careful with his steps and his breath as he finally got to where he wanted. His eyes did not have to search long. His eyes picked him up quickly enough. The sun had not risen yet so everything was cast in a dim light. Sanji with his arms stretched to the sky as he took careful breaths.

That did not last long before Sanji sat on the deck and started his stretches. The long legs bent and pulled as Sanji loosened up. a routine his cook did every day and every night.

Could Luffy speak up and let Sanji know he was there? Yes he could but he never did. There was just something about watching Sanji in moments like these. In moments like these when there was no danger and he could be graceful and controlled. Where his strength showed with every motion he made.

Luffy’s eyes were drawn towards him. There was always a burning need to keep his eyes on him during this moment until he was finished. Every motion was watched. Every single sliver of skin that was exposed with every stretch and bend was locked on. Luffy was unable to look away. He just watched and watched as the wind grew warmer and the sun rose.

On Sanji’s head it looked like a crown of gold and usually when the sun had made its appearance his eyes would be on Luffy as he stretched. He would smile. He always smiled for Luffy, that just made him want to touch more. That just made him want more. He wanted to touch Sanji’s legs. Help him bend him back.

Touch the strength in those legs, the skin and he muscle. He wanted to wrap his arms around them and he wanted to watch them bend from closer up. feel them bend under his fingers. Feel the gust of wind from one of Sanji’s kicks.

He already knew what the feeling in his gut was and he was fine with it. The hunger nipped and pulled at him until he was allowed to sate it.

He swallowed as Sanji’s back bend revealed his lower stomach and his shirt rode up until his chest was mostly exposed. He rolled his eyes and huffed as Sanji flipped over to stand straight once more. He shook his head at Sanji’s sparkling eyes and instead got up from his seat on the deck.

A few steps took him to where he wanted to be. The routine was over, the show was over. He had watched so many times he knew it by heart and he always knew when Sanji was finished. He never interrupted, not even the first time he had run across him and not been able to move. Barely able to breathe.

“Captain.” That smile was too cocky for so early in the morning. “You’re up early as usual.”

“Food.” Luffy said bluntly as he got face to face with Sanji. His statement caused the other man to chuckle as he rummaged around in his pocket for his lighter and cigarettes. Luffy did not let him do more than pull them out of his pocket before he snagged the back of Sanji’s neck to pull him closer. “And you.” He whispered as they were pulled face to face. He waited a heartbeat and then a next before Sanji’s eyes warmed and he closed the space between them.

Sanji was his, all his and moments like this solidified it in his mind. He might be the cook of the crew but belonged to Luffy in ways he would never be with anyone else. Sanji made him want, made him burn but he fed him with food and himself.

It was everything he needed from the man that would always be by his side. Luffy took hold of Sanji’s cheeks as they kissed. They had been doing this for so long he now knew how to soften himself how to explore Sanji’s mouth to make him shudder against him.

When they broke apart Sanji’s eyes were so blue they were almost black. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting. It was a look that Luffy preferred but a look he wanted no one else to see. “Morning.” Luffy pressed a quick kiss to Sanji’s cheek. “Breakfast time Sanji.”

X

“Devoured again so early in the morning Sanji-san?” Sanji looked up at Brook as he finished up his cigarette. Most of the crew were awake the Sunny was alive with activity and he had made enough food that they should keep out his hair for at least half an hour.

“It’s the perfect start to the day.” Sanji grinned as he adjusted his tie. “My captain’s rather ravenous. I have to feed him whatever I can. He’s quite the beast.” He joked. Luffy’s morning routine was a rather nice one even though he tended to stir Sanji up and demand food as though nothing was amiss. That was until Sanji had free time in the kitchen later. Honestly when he did stuff like that how could Sanji not tease?

**Author's Note:**

> I just looove writing these two and writing Luffy is fun too.


End file.
